Mystic Comics Vol 1 3
Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Ace Printing Co. | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Hercules | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Arnold Hicks | Inker2_1 = Arnold Hicks | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Dr. David would go to remote snow island with his son, hoping to raise the boy to be the most perfect physical and mental specimen known to man. Eventually the boy would grow up to a man and his father would die proud that he had succeeded in his attempt. The boy would become a legend, and soon Millok and Garton, two circus owners would make a voyage out to Snow Island to see if the legends about a giant living there were true and try and make it an act to make their circus more money. Spotting the giant, they would capture it and when he would revive he would learn that he is being taken to America. Knowing this was his fathers homeland, he would agree to go with them willingly and participate in their circus. Soon as their star attraction, Hercules would make the circus a large sum of money. However, when reporter Bobbie Drew would point out that the circus owners were not paying Hercules his fair share, it would cause the two owners to try and get violent with Hercules. Hercules would then easily knock them out and leave their service. As he leaves the circus, he would spot a dam breaking and use his great strength to build a new one to prevent a nearby town from flooding. Hailed as a hero, he dismisses any payment, telling the people that he only wishes to help mankind. After his daring rescue, Hercules decides to devote his time to fighting crime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Millok * Garton Other Characters: * Dr. David Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Cold-Blooded Iron Duke | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Elmer Cecil Stoner | Inker3_1 = Binder Shop | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Iron-Duke has began a series of arsons in order to commit insurance fraud, splitting the money with those willing to participate. When one of the fires endangers the residents of a tenement, the Williams brothers sends their robot Flexo to save the children trapped inside. Deducing that Iron Duke is behind it, Josh Williams decides to spy on him, however he is caught and left to die in a burning boat. Left with his remote control device, Josh is able to summon Flexo to rescue him from the blazing ship. Learning that the Williams brothers are onto him, the Iron Duke sends his men out to eliminate them, however before the Duke can eliminate them personally, Flexo is summoned once more and fights the Duke and his men into submission. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Mr. Landlord Races and Species: * * Locations: * Docks Items: * | StoryTitle4 = Land of the Missing Rockets | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Arnold Hicks | Inker4_1 = Arnold Hicks | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After a series of rocket thefts, the Space Rangers decide to send Bob Raleigh and Nibbs out in another prototype to see if it also gets stolen. The rockets are being stolen by Carl Formes, leader of the planet Glaxor. When he captures the ship that Raleigh and Nibbs are travelling in, he sends his men to take the Rangers prisoner. Although the two Space Rangers give it their best, they are over powered and brought before Formes. Formes then has them dumped into a pit to be killed by his pet dragon. However, the two Space Rangers trick the dragon to breath it's flame to melt through their holding cell and then slay the beast. Rushing up to Formes lab, they trash his rocket theft device and easily defeat his minions. When chasing Carl, he manages to escape into a panic room, gloating that he has enough supplies to keep him alive for a year. With no other option, the two heroes take Formes supply of explosives and blow up his section of the planet, killing Formes and his followers. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = The Ring of Saboteurs | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Examining a series of train wrecks, Mastermind Excello determines that they were the work of sabotage instead of accidents. Visualizing the next train that is going to be attacked, Excello rushes to the scene, jumping aboard the train and convincing the operator to stop the train. Rushing to the explosive left on the tracks, Excello puts it out before it can go off. He is off guard when the thugs responsible arrive and club him from behind, knocking him out. Excello revives shortly and manages to hop onto the back of their car, and are taken back to their hideout. Learning that they are Kussian spies that are seeking to under mind American interests, Excello is captured and is sent off to be eliminated. Tied up and taken away in a car, Excello manages to break free of his bonds and knock out his captors, bailing out of the car before it crashes. Using his deductive powers, he envisions the mastermind Borovich will be attempting to cause massive chaos by throwing all the rail switches connected to a power house. Rushing to his minion Fritz who is en route, Excello attacks him in his car and in the struggle the crook shoots himself. When news gets back to the other spies, decide to grab their papers and flee. However Excello arrives on the scene and shoots down the spies and contacts the authorities. When the authorities arrive they find the dead spies and their paperwork, as well as Excello's usually calling card. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Otto * Fritz Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Thieves Retribution (Text Story) | Writer6_1 = S.S. Bedford | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Having stolen the famed Gale Diamond, Creed Crookham believes that he has successfully hidden the loot when Detective Samuels cannot find it. But the Game Warden throws a major hitch into his scheme. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chief of Police March Antagonists: * * Tommy Other Characters: * Mrs. Riordan Gale * unnamed Game Warden Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = The Pool of Nordu | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = When visiting his colleague Lord Twisdon, Dakor is roused in the middle of the night when Twisdon's daughter Anna has been captured by a tribe of savages led by a man named Balus who intends to make her his white goddess. Vowing to bring her home safe, Dakor disguises himself as one of the savages and ventures off into the jungle to try and track Anna down. With his disguise blown, Dakor is taken before Balus and the hypnotized Anna, who demand that Dakor is tossed int othe Pool of Nordu, a pool that can nullify his magical powers and then to have him tossed into a fire pit. However the flames dry off the pools waters allowing Dakor to free himself. He then uses his powers to toss Balus into the flames, killing him. With Balus destroyed, Dakor takes Anna home, leaving Balus former people with a statue for them to worship as a goddess. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nordus ** ** Nordus witch-doctor Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Land of Nordu | StoryTitle8 = The Haunted Forest | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker8_1 = Newt Alfred | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = When Jeff Graves begins investigating claims that the jungles, he decides to go in and investigate. He is soon attacked by a Boa Constrictor and is rescued by Zara, who warns him that there is danger in the jungles. Going deeper into the supposedly haunted area, he is attacked by what appears to be ghouls. However, Zara lends him a hand and they unmask them, and realize that they are not ghosts at all, but white slavers. Locating the slavers' camp, Jeff is soon overpowered and captured, but is rescued by Zara, who helps them break up the operation, free the slaves and take the men responsible into custody. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Slavers Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = The Dreaded Hood | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker9_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = When a number of prominent bankers are killed by a criminal calling himself the Hood, the FBI sends their agent Curt Cowan to investigate. When Cowan arrives in town, some of the Hood's men try to murder him but fail, and die in a car crash before they can reveal anything. Cowan decides to investigate further in his identity of the Dynamic Man. When he visits banker Willard Thomas, Thomas tells him that he had just been threatened by the Hood, and suspects that the Hood will rob his bank. Travelling there, the Dynamic Man finds the Hoods men doing just that. As the hero is attempting to deal with them, the Hood himself comes up from behind and cold cocks the Dynamic Man in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Taking him and locking him up in a cell, the Hood goes off to eliminate his next target. Reviving, the Dynamic Man easily breaks out of his cell and forces the information out of the guard left behind. Hearing that the Hood was seeking to eliminate Banker Lewis, the Dynamic Man rushes to Lewis's aid and defeats his men. Capturing the Hood before he can slay Lewis, the Dynamic Man unmasks him revealing him to be Willard Thomas. After learning that Thomas was in a trust fund with the other bankers, he realizes that as the Hood he intended to eliminate his partners in order to get the whole sum of money. He turns the Hood over to the authorities and departs. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chief Hopkins * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle10 = The Grave Robber | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker10_1 = Newt Alfred | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = After a series of bank robberies in the area, Dr. Gade decides to get involved and find out who is responsible. That night while invisibly staking out the nearby cemetery, he attacks them men robbing the graves sending them fleeing into the night thinking they were attacked by ghosts. However, their leader Deadpan Louie knows that it is the work of Gade and leads his men to Gades lab. They manage to catch Gade off guard and knock him out, tossing him into the river to drown. Gade survives but decides to use his supposed death to his advantage. He plants a story in the papers confirming his "death" and that a valuable secret was being buried with him. Sure enough, Louie and his men go to rob Gades grave, and he is waiting inside the coffin invisibly for them. When they pry it open he attacks them easily defeating them for the authorities to take into custody. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}